


Le point de non retour

by ShamaelPandora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Animagus, Crying, Manipulative Dumbledore
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamaelPandora/pseuds/ShamaelPandora
Summary: L'événement qui a précipité le passage de Severus Snape du côté de Voldemort ou la nuit où il s'est retrouvé nez à nez avec un loup garou.





	

C'était une froide nuit de pleine lune. Une nuit que Severus attendait depuis longtemps puisqu’il allait enfin pouvoir prouver que Lupin était un loup-garou, prouver que les Maraudeurs étaient complices d’attaques contre des élèves, peut-être même les faire renvoyer. Il rêvait de sa vengeance depuis si longtemps, elle était à présent à portée de main... 

 

L’appréhension le fit frissonner. Il ramena les pans de sa cape sur ses maigres épaules tout en dévalant la côte qui menait au saule cogneur. Arrivé devant ce dernier, il hésita brièvement. 

 

Les branches se découpaient sur le fond noir de la nuit, conférant à l'arbre un aspect menaçant et inquiétant. Resserrant ses bras sur son torse, il s'avança lentement vers la racine permettant d'endormir le saule et de dévoiler l'entrée du tunnel. 

 

Un fois l’arbre immobile, Severus s'approcha de l'ouverture béante. Il secoua la tête pour chasser le mauvais pressentiment qui l'engloutissait et s'engouffra dans le tunnel. Aussitôt, une odeur abominable lui brûla les narines et le fit chanceler: l'odeur brute et forte des bêtes sauvages. Le jeune garçon s'appuya sur le mur rocailleux et murmura un bref « lumos ». Aussitôt, une douce lumière éclaira le tunnel. 

 

Ce dernier présentait de nombreuses courbes et s'élargissait au fur et à mesure que Severus avançait. Les parois étaient couvertes de diverses aspérités sur lesquelles le Serpentard distinguait des touffes de poils et des traces de sang séché. La respiration de Severus s’accéléra. Il avait l'impression d'entendre derrière lui des pas feutrés mais rapides, il sentait parfois un souffle brûlant dans sa nuque, mais quand il se retournait, le tunnel était vide et le silence de mort n'était troublé que par les battements violents de son cœur. Soudain, un feulement rauque retentit. Severus lâcha sa baguette qui s’éteignit. 

 

Tâchant de faire taire son imagination qui lui imposait des images plus horribles les unes que les autres, il s'accroupit, cherchant sa baguette à tâtons. Enfin, ses doigts frôlèrent le bois d'ébène. Il s'en saisit et d'un mouvement brusque la brandit devant lui.avec un « lumos » informulé. Son visage se retrouva alors à quelques centimètres d'une gueule béante et dégoulinante où brillaient des crocs acérés. Retenant un hurlement de peur, Severus tenta de fuir mais ses pieds se prirent dans la roche irrégulière et il trébucha. Sa tête porta sur un roc aiguë et il se mit à saigner abondamment. 

 

Un recoin de son esprit l'avertit que le sang et les loups garous faisaient mauvais ménage, mais la peur l'empêcha d'agir en conséquence. Sa vision commença à se brouiller au fur et à mesure que la gueule s'approchait de son cou. Il ne pouvait formuler qu'une pensée cohérente : « Pas de morsure, plutôt mourir, je vous en prie pas de morsure ! »   
Quelque chose bougea dans le coin de son champs de vision. Une créature s'avançait vers eux à grand galop. Severus se demanda vaguement s'il s'agissait d'un autre loup venu se repaître de sa chair quand il fut violemment projeté dans le fond du tunnel par la créature qui s'attaqua alors au loup. 

 

Severus eut alors le loisir de se rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un loup mais d'un cerf immense. Encore sous le choc, d'avoir échappé à la mort, il ne réagit pas quand le cerf se transforma en un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs. Il ne réagit pas non plus quand son pire ennemi l'empoigna par l'épaule et le traîna presque dans le tunnel jusqu'à la sortie et Severus s'écroula sur le sol humide tout en inspirant à grandes goulées cet air pur qui semblait lui avoir fait défaut durant des siècles. 

 

Soudain, la douleur et la nausée devinrent trop fortes et il se recroquevilla pour rendre le maigre contenu de son estomac dans l'herbe sombre. Il resta ainsi étendu jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit d'autres voix s'ajouter à celle de Potter. Il n'en distingua qu'une, plus forte que les autres : « Amenez-le à l'infirmerie Poppy ». Il eut conscience d'être soulevé délicatement du sol froid puis perdit connaissance. 

 

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il était entouré de rideaux blancs et se trouvait dans un lit tiède. L’infirmerie, devina-t-il. Une voix grave appela son nom. Surpris, il se tourna vers l'origine du bruit et découvrit le directeur assis sur une chaise à sa gauche. Celui-ci, voyant que Severus était attentif, commença à parler d'un ton sérieux. Ses yeux cependant, pétillaient étrangement. 

 

Il discourut longuement sur le danger de l’entreprise de Severus et lui fit promettre de ne jamais révéler le secret de Lupin sous peine d'être immédiatement renvoyé. Il insista sur le courage de James qui s’était précipité à son secours au péril de sa vie. Une fois son sermon achevé, Dumbledore se leva, écarta les rideaux qui entouraient le lit et quitta l'infirmerie d'un pas victorieux, laissant le jeune Serpentard recroquevillé dans son lit. 

 

Severus resserra ses bras sur son torse et appuya ses poings sur ses paupières pour empêcher ses larmes brûlantes de couler. Il se répétait sans cesse les paroles du directeur, tentant désespérément d'y trouver un accent de bonté mais n'y trouvait qu'un impassibilité de glace. Sa vie valait-elle donc moins que celle du loup ? Au fur et à mesure qu’il retournait ces pensées dans son esprit, sa résolution grandit jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne sa décision. La décision qui scellerai son destin et celui de tant d'autres. Il irait grossir les rangs du Seigneur des ténèbres et se battrait pour devenir son égal. Auprès de lui, il serait apprécié à sa juste valeur. Il deviendrait indispensable au plus grand sorcier du siècle. Il serait enfin reconnu.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espere que ça vous a plus! Laissez un petit review si c'est le cas, ça fait toujours très plaisir!


End file.
